


after school

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee
Summary: Noctis和Prompto放学后在教室补习，然后干了起来。





	after school

**Author's Note:**

> 放飞自我的纯肉。设定是已经确认了关系并且干过一两次了。

学习，是学生的天职。所有人都这么说。如果成绩不好，那放学留下来补习也是天经地义的事。  
Prompto心不在焉地转着笔，呼吸急促，面色潮红，努力咬着下嘴唇想要忍住本要溢出的呻吟和喘息。  
坐在他边上的Noctis还没好到哪里去，他用手半遮着脸企图遮住他因为窘迫而爆红的脸颊，还在装模作样地告诉Prompto这个题需要套哪个方程。但是他微微发抖的声音和时不时需要停下来的喘息出卖了他。  
“Prompto？你在听吗？”Prompto看着Noctis在情欲和理智中反复挣扎的纠结表情看得愣神，他的王子眉头紧锁，想要偷看Prompto，但是面对Prompto的视线又开始躲闪起来。桌下的脚倒是一刻都没闲着，不停用小腿轻轻摩挲这Prompto的腿肚。  
“啊？哈啊……”Noctis刻意蹭了一下Prompto的膝盖内侧，突如其来的瘙痒感让Prompto瞬间回魂，忍不住叫出了声，身体一个灵激撞到了桌子。他的笔被震落到了地上。  
“我……我捡一下笔。”Prompto赶忙钻到了桌子底下，他的腿总算是逃离了Noctis的控制。  
我到底是在干嘛啊……  
两人不约而同地想。  
起初只是因为Prompto想让成绩优异的Noctis帮自己补习一下数学，于是两人在放学后留了下来，坐在一张桌子听Noctis给他分析题目。  
在讲课的过程中因为他们挨得太近了，Noctis无意间（他发誓他一开始真的不是故意的）膝盖蹭到了Prompto的小腿。Prompto的身体突然抖了一下，他长长的侧刘海遮住了他的脸，Noctis看不见他的表情，但是可以看到他发红的耳廓。  
Prompto真可爱啊。Noctis心说。  
Prompto好可爱，随着头左右摆动的发尾很可爱，粉红色的耳廓更可爱，桌下的腿偷偷往后躲闪的动作真的非常可爱。  
想看他更加可爱的样子。内心有个声音这么对Noctis说。  
出于恶作剧的心理，Noctis故意往Prompto旁边靠了靠，他感觉Prompto的身体偷偷的往反方向倾斜了，这让他更加想向他逼近看他窘迫的样子。然后他伸长了腿，开始用他的小腿轻轻地摩擦Prompto的小腿肚。Prompto一直有练习长跑，他的小腿肌肉很紧实，还有着优美的肌肉曲线。Noctis敏感的小男友想要躲闪，但是Noctis勾起脚背勾住了Prompto的腿，顺便磨蹭了一下他的大腿内侧，引起对方一阵急促的呼吸。  
“Noct……”Prompto吞了口唾液，这里是教室，就算现在没有人了也算是公共场合，他想躲开Noctis的挑逗，但无奈自己的腿被对方钳制住，随便乱动的话反而会越来越糟。Noctis正对着在他修长的脖子上滚动的喉结盯着看，“你想干嘛？”  
“我没干嘛啊？”Noctis装作什么都没发生的样子耸了耸肩，把头凑近Prompto红得像是要滴血的耳边，他说话的时候嘴唇有意无意地轻轻擦到Prompto的耳廓，让Prompto不禁绷直了后背，“专心点，我在帮你解题呢。”  
“那请看一下这题吧，王·子·殿·下？”Prompto几乎是咬牙切齿地念出最后几个字，然后也有样学样的把脚伸了过来，勾住Noctis的小腿轻轻磨蹭起来。  
“唔……”突如其来的刺激让Noctis愣了一下。这是一种非常奇妙的感觉，好像是被人用羽毛轻轻拂过肌肤，感觉到瘙痒的不仅仅是小腿，还有Noctis的心脏。他的心脏像是被人用两根手指捏住，然后高高地拎起来，悬在空中，还在被什么东西轻轻骚挠着。Prompto看到Noctis产生了反应，嘴角露出得意的轻笑，更加起劲地在桌下和Noctis的腿交缠在一起，在对方的敏感点上磨蹭。  
还没被蹭几下，Noctis就感觉到自己的身体产生了令他既兴奋又窘迫的反应——他硬了。他感觉自己的血液和感知都集中到了腰部的一点，裤子变得紧绷难受，只能靠不断地磨蹭Prompto来排遣自己一点点膨胀的欲望。  
然而这并不管用，只会让他变本加厉的膨胀。  
Noctis的下面涨得发疼，Prompto的样子看起来也没好到哪里去。他呼吸急促，好几次都随着Noctis的动作发出压抑的叹息，双手握拳，在叹息的时候眼睛会不由自主地微闭起来，像是在忍耐，有感觉像是在享受。Noctis不知道他现在是什么情况，会不会也像自己一样已经把所有的注意力集中到对方绯红的脸色和微张的，饱满的嘴唇上。  
Noctis嘴上依然装模作样地讲解着公式，但是在脑子里的画面却满满的都是自己将Prompto粉红色的，如果实般丰满诱人的嘴唇含在口中，然后趁着对方因为惊讶张嘴的时候入侵进来，吸吮他口中灵活又柔软的舌头。  
他随口讲着他自己也不知道对不对的公式，反正Prompto也没有在听。Noctis眼神迷离地盯着他的恋人，同时也越凑越近，眼看他就能尝到那甜美的禁果了。他用力蹭了一下Prompto的膝盖内侧，引起对方没能抑制住的一声惊呼。Prompto的身体被惊得弹了起来，撞掉了桌上的笔。  
“我……我捡一下笔。”Prompto回过神，赶忙钻到了桌子底下。  
Prompto躲到了桌子底下，偷偷缓了一口气。刚刚好危险啊，他感觉再这样来几次自己可能就真的要射出来了。Prompto无法忽视自己肿胀的下体，偏偏Noctis就是不给他机会解决，还一直不停向他逼近，他不是不知道Noctis想干什么，但是对方又摆出装模作样的正经态度，两人就这么莫名其妙的干耗着。Prompto找到了滚落在桌下的笔，他一抬头，视线却正对上了Noctis下体支起的小帐篷，他的腿和屁股还因为难受在不停的动来动去，让Prompto感觉又可爱又好笑。他凑了过去，隔着裤子亲吻了一下Noctis被桎梏在裤子中的欲望。  
“Prompto？！”Noctis被他突如其来的动作惊了一下，险些从椅子上跳起来，他猛地往后退了一下撞在椅子的靠背上，险些连人带椅子翻倒在地上。  
“Noct，忍得很辛苦吧？”Prompto把手放在Noctis的腰带上，Noctis被桌子阻挡了视线看不到他，但是Noctis感觉自己能听到Prompto吞咽唾液的声音。  
想让他吞下自己的体液。  
这样的想法在Noctis的脑中炸开。他感觉自己不受控制，他眼前的世界在晃动，变得模糊不清，只听到Prompto解开自己皮带的声音，随后下体感到了令人舒服的凉意。  
Prompto也不等Noctis的回答就把他的裤子拉到大腿根部。就算Noctis能忍下去他也忍不了了，他只想赶快解决完离开这个是非之地。他一拉下Noctis的裤子，肿胀的性器便急不可耐的跳了出来，几乎要戳到Prompto的脸上。他听到随着下半身脱离了禁锢，Noctis长舒了一口气，因为桌子的阻拦他们都看不到对方的脸，但也能想象出对方的样子。此时的Noctis想必正半遮着脸，努力想往桌子下面偷窥吧。Prompto光是想象着恋人又窘迫又期待的王子，就忍不住笑了出来，换来Noctis不悦的咂嘴：“你在笑什么啦。”  
“没什么。”Prompto说着，捧住了Noctis的分身，亲吻了一下那涨的通红的柱身，“请多指教，Noctis王子～”  
“什么嘛……唔……”Noctis还想抱怨什么，但是欲望前端传来的湿热触感一下子在他的脑中投下了一颗原子弹。他的视野一片空白，连同大脑也一片空白。他想低头去看看Prompto的样子，但是他只能看到书桌上的数学试卷。  
湿热的触感还在继续向上蔓延，他感觉到Prompto柔软灵巧的舌头正沿着性器上的沟壑描摹着它的形状，随着他的舔舐Noctis感觉下半身的触感更强烈了。Prompto发出迷迷糊糊的哼哼声，Noctis猜他大概在抱怨Noctis太大了。湿热的感觉前进到一定的程度就没有继续蔓延了，取而代之的是前端被什么不断收缩的，湿热的东西顶住了。Prompto发出急促的呼吸，那个地方随着他的呼吸不停的蠕动，还有一波波炙热的液体如潮汐般涌出，打湿了Noctis的柱身。Prompto一只手扶住肉棒的根部，开始一前一后的摆动自己的头，小心地收起牙齿，在口中模拟性交的姿态，还时不时为了不让口水从口中漏出发出吸吮的声音。  
Noctis听着Prompto含糊的喘息声，还有时不时出现的吸吮声。感觉他的爱人无比色情。虽然他看不到他现在的样子。但是他能想象到，想象到Prompto发红的眼眶和在里面涌动的亮晶晶眼泪，想到他淡粉色的嘴唇现在正在努力张大，平时说话时喋喋不休的，机灵的舌头正缠绕在自己的欲望上，舔舐自己马眼中溢出的液体。他肯定在用一只手把自己的侧刘海别到耳后，光是想象Prompto的样子，Noctis就已经产生了射精的冲动，他强行压抑着自己，想再享受一会儿Prompto十分努力却又不得其法的口活。为了证实自己的想法，Noctis把手伸到桌子底下，果然摸到了Prompto扶着头发的手。他细细摩挲着爱人柔软的金发。这长长的金发总是随着Prompto的动作来回摆动，一下下扫在他的心上。  
Noctis把手指插进Prompto的头发里，顺便按着他的后脑让Prompto含得更深。突然的压迫让Prompto有些惊慌，Noctis蛮横地顶到他的喉咙深处。  
“哈……唔啊……”Prompto发出了痛苦的呻吟，Noctis已经把他的口腔给撑满了，但是还是一点点没有被吞下。与此同时，他感觉自己的下面也已经到了极限了，他把手伸向自己的腰带。金属碰撞的声音然Noctis稍微回了神，他伸出手抓住了Prompto的胳膊。  
“等一下。”他一边喘着粗气，一边说，他快要忍不住了，他紧紧抓着Prompto的胳膊不让他去触碰自己的性器，“等下……我来帮你……”  
“唔……”Prompto的嘴被塞得满满当当，一边发出抱怨的哼哼声一边还吸着即将滴落出来的唾液，发出湿答答的哧溜声。  
Noctis握着Prompto的手，另一只手扶着他的后脑，开始用力抽插起来，他喘息着呼唤Prompto的名字，膨胀的性器每次都顶到Prompto的喉咙口引起呕吐感，Prompto的呻吟声都拔高了音调，甚至还夹杂着抽泣声。  
最终在挺进了几次之后Noctis的身体猛地颤了一下，白浊的液体被灌入Prompto的口腔，Prompto赶紧向后退去，却被随后射出的精液喷得满脸都是。  
Noctis在释放的一瞬间失了神，快感如洪水一般将他瞬间淹没，他愣了好一会儿才回过神来，把椅子往后挪去弯下身想把Prompto从桌子下捞出来。Prompto用手撑着地板咳嗽着，显然是被Noctis的体液呛到了，地板上还有不少滴落下来的白色液体，他长长的侧刘海也沾上了精液，被粘在了一起贴在Prompto的脸颊上。Prompto大口呼吸着，像是刚刚溺水被救上来，还有几滴精液顺着他的下巴流到了他的脖子上，滑进他的领口深处。Noctis拍拍他的背脊帮他顺气，拉着他的胳膊把他从桌子底下拽起来。Prompto站起来之后神情还是很恍惚，蓝色的眼睛迷迷糊糊地望着前方，他可能是腿软了，摇摇晃晃的根本站不住。Noctis扶着他的肩膀让他坐到桌子上，用纸巾帮他擦掉嘴角和下巴上的液体。Prompto的嘴唇微张，不停地喘着气，他的嘴唇被唾液濡湿变得亮晶晶的，焕发着诱人的光泽。  
像水果一样。Noctis心想，Prompto的嘴唇一定也和水果一般清甜美味吧。  
这么想着，Noctis凑了过去含住了Prompto的下嘴唇。  
Prompto总算是回过了神，一边发出低低的呜咽声一边为了维持身体的平衡搂住了Noctis的脖子。微微张开嘴乖巧地用舌头勾了一下Noctis的舌尖，像是在撒娇的小动物。  
Noctis自然不会拒绝他的邀请，他在Prompto的口中长驱直入，并没有尝到想象中清甜的水果味，只有自己精液遗留在口中的味道，Prompto炙热的气息喷在他的脸上，他呼吸着Prompto的气息，舌头在Prompto的口腔内壁搜刮着，连唾液都在他的搅动下变得浑浊，顺着两人嘴唇的接缝处滴下。Noctis一边亲吻品尝着他觊觎已久的嘴唇和舌头，一边解开了Prompto的衬衫扣子，手顺着Prompto精瘦的腹部肌肉往上摸去，指尖沿着他肌肉的凹陷处慢慢往上滑。Noctis明明没有使用魔法，但是Prompto却感觉他的指尖好像有电流，激活了Prompto身上所有敏感的细胞。他也说不清这是一种什么样的感觉，只感觉很奇妙又很舒服，整个人像是飘飘然漫步在云端。  
Prompto只知道和Noctis接吻很舒服，被Noctis抚摸也很舒服，因为Noctis很温柔，他知道循序渐进，知道怎样能让Prompto发出舒服又满足的叹息。  
Noctis的手指触碰到了Prompto的胸口，指尖轻触他因为兴奋而早已挺立的乳尖，Noctis并没有直接去触碰Prompto胸前的这颗果实，而是用指尖围着它轻轻打转，Prompto发出不满又焦急的哼哼声，他的身体不自觉地扭动着，用嘴唇急切地蹭Noctis的嘴唇，想要催促他得到更多的爱抚，因为他的磨蹭，空气中都是两人唇齿相交发出的水声。Noctis被他直率的样子逗得发出轻笑，索性结束了这个冗长的吻。两人分开时舌头还依依不舍地绕在一起，嘴角拖出长长的银丝。Prompto白皙的皮肤上透着绯红，脸颊，鼻尖，耳朵，就连眼眶都染上一层淫靡的红色。那双眼中还噙着泪水，Prompto抓着Noctis的手放在自己挺立的下身上：“Noct……”  
他的声音有点沙哑，皱着眉头，说话的语调非常委屈：“你答应我的……”  
“嗯，”Noctis又亲吻了一下Prompto的脸颊，脱下了他的裤子，“接下来就让你舒服起来。”  
但是Noctis依然没有如Prompto的愿去触碰他的下体，他解开了Prompto的衬衫，让Prompto的身体暴露在微凉的空气中。Prompto的身体战栗着想要往后退，却又因为桌子太小了，他一往后仰就失去平衡要往后倒去。索性Noctis眼疾手快抓住他的胳膊，Prompto才没有狠狠摔在地上。现在Prompto整个人都靠着Noctis抓着他才能维持微妙的平衡。身体的失衡敢让他感觉更加刺激了，他快要承受不住了。  
Noctis俯下身，亲吻了一下Prompto的欲望的顶端，Prompto一下子就惊叫着射了出来，索性Noctis闪得快才没有被溅到脸上。  
Prompto的性器哆哆嗦嗦地往外溢着白色浑浊的液体，像是什么收到了惊吓的小动物。Noctis有些惊讶地看着他，随后笑了出来。Prompto窘迫得恨不得钻到课桌的夹层里躲起来。Noctis想要去吻他他还闹变扭地想避开，Noctis只能用一只手拂上他红得发烫的脸颊，亲吻他的侧脸：“你有这么喜欢我呀。”  
“笨蛋王子……”Prompto气不打一处来，抬脚不轻不重地踢了下Noctis的屁股，却被Noctis抱住大腿，只能维持着用腿夹着对方腰部这样危险的姿势。  
“我也喜欢你啊。”Noctis说着，舔舐着Prompto纤长的脖子，又引起怀中人的一阵战栗，Noctis就像是饥饿的狼咬住他的猎物一般的，含住了Prompto上下滑动的喉结，听着Prompto发出受惊的低鸣，轻轻啮咬Prompto不停抖动的喉结。  
“太狡猾了……”Prompto抱怨着，仰起脖子让自己和Noctis贴得更近。Noctis的嘴唇沿着他的脖子一路往下，最后停在胸前那两颗红点边上。Prompto的胸很柔软，Noctis用力捏了一把，胸部的肉从指缝中溢出，Prompto又禁不住锤了几下Noctis的肩膀。Prompto的乳尖泛着甜美的粉红色，就像是待采摘的新鲜樱桃一样。Noctis忍不住凑过去含住着在空气中微微颤抖等着他去采摘的果实。牙齿挤压摩擦着，好像这样可以吃到清甜的果汁一样。  
“Noct！”Prompto感觉到胸口传来的刺激，下身又有了抬头的迹象，他想要推开Noctis，却又不由自主地把手指插入Noctis的发间，捧住Noctis的头。Noctis用舌尖围绕旋转着挑逗Prompto的乳尖，另一边则用指尖轻戳揉捏着，Prompto随着Noctis的吸吮发出哽咽。等Noctis好不容易放开了他的乳尖的时候，那颗可怜小巧的果实已经沾满了唾液，发出亮晶晶的光泽。Prompto的肩膀一抽一抽的，他的声音蒙上了一丝哭腔。  
“Noct……快点……”他抽着鼻子说，用再次立起的下身蹭向Noctis不知何时早已挺硬的下体，“不要再戏弄我了啊……”  
Noctis感觉自己身体里有什么东西断掉了。  
Prompto在哭，Prompto在哭着哀求自己侵犯他。  
Noctis已经彻底放弃思考了，他把两根手指伸入Prompto的口中，手指和舌头交缠在一起，搅得普隆普的发出意乱情迷的呻吟。唾液沿着指缝流到Noctis的手上，又低落在Prompto的身上。每次感觉自己有液体滴在自己身上Prompto都会发出低低的呻吟，身体不由自主的晃动，像是被自己灼伤了一般。  
Noctis收集到了足够的唾液便把手指从Prompto的口中撤出，将唾液涂在Prompto后穴入口，指甲有意无意地刮蹭到后穴的褶皱，又引得Prompto一阵战栗，Prompto因为后面的瘙痒无处排解，只能凑上前去索取Noctis的吻。  
随着手指的深入，Noctis的舌头也在Prompto的口中来回抽插，Prompto的下面早已经湿的一塌糊涂了，Noctis的手指毫无障碍的在不同涌动的肉壁中探索。终于手指摸到了某个重要的开关，Noctis感觉Prompto突然挺直了身体，发出撒娇般的呜呜声，但是却又不愿意松开Noctis的唇舌，邀请着他更进一步。  
Noctis将自己挺硬的性器顶入Prompto的体内，才刚刚顶进前端，里面的肉便热情地依附过来，挤压着Noctis的欲望，让他难以前进。  
“放轻松。”Noctis亲吻着Prompto的嘴角和眼睑，手缓慢的揉着Prompto的屁股让他放松下来，终于后面习惯了异物的入侵，Noctis得以继续前进，直到整根都没入到Prompto的体内，两人同时发出满足的叹息。  
夕阳下Prompto神色迷离，他微闭着眼睛，金发随着Noctis前进的动作不停来回摆动，像是随着他们的节奏跃动的音符。窗外还能听见一些体育社团跑步喊的口号声。然而在同一片夕阳下，教室里却只有肉体相撞发出的啪啪声，桌子被撞击挪动的声音。还有Prompto一刻不停的呻吟，他一会儿说着Noctis最棒了，Noctis好强，一会儿又喘息着说不行了要被弄坏了。一会儿凑上来搂着Noctis的脖子想要接吻，又会因为接吻而呼吸不畅，发出更加频繁的喘息声。Prompto感觉自己的身体被填满，被扩张，但是又感到无比满足，并不仅仅是因为肉体酥麻的欢愉而满足，还因为他在被Noctis需要着——Noctis在渴求着他，在拥抱着他，而他也在用自己的身体拥抱包裹着Noctis的身体。Noctis像个暴君在自己的身体里蛮横地横冲直，后穴的嫩肉甚至因为大力的抽插而轻微的外翻。Noctis和他的身体相性非常好，每一次挺入都能擦过那个令他战栗兴奋的点。他凑过头去看Noctis因为沉溺于情欲中而分外认真的脸，Noctis在发出低沉的喘息的同时也忍不住夸Prompto。夸他美丽身材好，夸他又热又紧，他说Prompto是六神赏赐给他的尤物。Noctis感觉和Prompto做这种事仅仅是忍住射精就已经需要耗费他十二分的精力了。  
最后随着两人的兴奋到极点的战栗，白浊的液体随着Noctis的撤出从Prompto的后穴中缓缓流出，滴在桌子上。两人像是打完一场打仗，相互靠在对方的肩膀上喘息，过了一会儿Noctis抬起头，却看到Prompto在看着自己露出满足的笑容。金色的夕阳在他金色的头发上闪耀出特殊的光辉，Prompto整个人被罩在一个暧昧不清的暖黄色的光雾中。  
六神啊……他在发光。  
Noctis不可能不去吻他在夕阳下熠熠生辉的天使，但是这次的亲吻是虔诚的，不带情欲的，像是一个信徒在亲吻他手中的圣经。  
“快点收拾吧。”Prompto这么说着，嘴唇却还和Noctis相互厮磨着。  
“下次再也不会和Noct留下来补习了。”他们在收拾残局时Prompto抱怨道，他的裤子都被Noctis弄得乱七八糟了，只能穿伊格尼斯放在Noctis柜子里的备用裤子。  
“下次？”  
“没有下次！”


End file.
